rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:S0UND3FX69/Toad vs Fruit Ninja vs Solid Snake
Toad: Why would you eat a fruit in a boot? Your a ninja never on a mission ever since 2010! When's the last time your downloads were even used? I chopped your staff in half. With Master Shifu! You were a brick but turned into a prick! Like a dill pickel! Your company is called Halfbrick! Make it Staffprick! Fruit Ninja: Your friend isn't Mario it's Wario! Why wasn't Luigi Bario? They're's a dozen of you citizen! Dumped in Lake Micigan! You ain't loyal or royal! The law isn't about attendants it's independence! It's the law of 3rd parties! Octagon: Snake someone said 3rd parties. I think you'll be useful for this person. You want to come? Solid Snake: Sure! Did somebody say 3rd party? Welcome to the base of the military. Look at this a mushroom & a nude guy in a bathrobe! This behalf of the battle is the raff like the Wrath of Titan! NPC more like APC! This is the battle of the next Holocaust! After WWII! The spy went high fly! After sky high! You can't be an assistant of Dis Raps for Hire! It's a me Mario it's me! And what do you got? The I Eye of PS3 spys on you! In the dang showers! Why you need to touch the porch? Your already freakin on it I'm about to win! Your rhymes are too cold so see ya later! BITCHES! I'M LIKE A BOSS! Rap Meanings #Fruit Ninja basically cuts fruits #Fruit Ninja was made on April 21st 2010 #Toad says he's more popular #Half is part of the company's name that makes Fruit Ninja and he changes it to the word staff #Master Shifu has a staff #Brick is the 2nd part of the company's name and he calls Fruit Ninja a prick #Pickel and prick sound almost the same #Halfbrick is the name of the company #This is what Toad thinks it should be called #Mario is Toad's friend and Wario hates Toad #Fruit Ninja wants Luigi to rename himself #Toad is an animal species #Toads live in Lake Micigan #He says Toad isn't nice in life #Slavery is now over #He is a 3rd party person #Octagon repeats what he said #He wants Snake to come to see them #He asks Snake the question #Snake agrees #same as line 17 except Snake says it #Snake lives in a base #He disses off the others except Octagon #This is currently the last half of the battle #Toad is mostly non playable and APC is a fighting vehicle #He makes fun of the Halocaust #Halocaust took place during WWII #He's a spy #He flies using helicopters #He goes high in altitude sometimes #Nice Peter holds this title & Dis Raps are made by Epic Lloyd Peter's partner #He wants to do the job and he mocks Mario's catchphrase #He starts going against Fruit Ninja #I Eye is a PS3 motion accessory #He says Fruit Ninja takes lots of showers #Porches are touched when walked on #same as line 36 #He talks about himself #He says Toad and Fruit Ninja suck at rapping #An everyday insult #He calls himself a boss Who Won Toad Fruit Ninja Solid Snake Category:Blog posts